


Starfish Dreams

by PhantomSpade



Category: Sound of Drop - fall into poison (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Horror, Nightmares, Other, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Mayumi could never forget about Mari's vanishing. It will continue to haunt her in her sleep.
Relationships: Nakanobe Mari & Nakanobe Mayumi, Nakanobe Mayumi & Tamagawa Himeno
Kudos: 1





	Starfish Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sound of Drop (c) Aiueo Company

Mayumi had always loved anything involving sea life. Whether it was the ocean or the creatures that reside in it, the girl always sought to learn about it. It was the only area where she could express her passionate side. 

It may had stemmed from the day Mari disappeared after their fight. Mayumi believed that the marine life gave her comfort because it reminded her of her beloved sister. Yet, it had also made her guilty and melancholic because of the event that caused Mari's vanishing. For days, she had berated herself for not giving Mari the keychain she wanted, blaming herself for her own selfishness and immaturity. 

Her parents were just as distraught as she was when they found out. They didn't blame her for Mari's disappearance, but it did little to ease the awful feeling in her heart. Mayumi had wished to take her words back.

From then on, Mayumi hid her pain from everyone else. She was alone apart from Himeno. She couldn't get why the other girl talked and hung around with her since they didn't have much in common. But nevertheless, Mayumi genuinely enjoyed her company. 

Still, she missed her little sister dearly. Her family had already lost hope of finding her. The police had searched the aquarium top to bottom and tried to track down anyone that might've kidnapped Mari. But nothing came up and the case was dropped. 

Since then, Mayumi could only see her sister again in her memories and her dreams. 

* * *

_The waters were calm even when contained behind the glass. Angel fish, sea bass, jellyfish, just about every kind of fish Mayumi knew passed by as she and Mari watched. She could never get tired of the scenery before her. It was like watching a movie. _

_"Mari..." _

_Her little sister hummed in acknowledgement, eyes still glued to the fish swimming in their vision. She was also fond of the marine life, but it was more of childlike fascination for her age. _

_"It's beautiful, isn't it? Want to look at the next exhibit?" _

_Mari didn't answer her. She was still gazing into the tank in a trance, a serene smile from what Mayumi could see. Yet, the older girl felt something change in the air. _

_"Mari?" _

_The water around them turned from a calming blue to a maddening red, almost like blood. Then suddenly, Mayumi felt like the air was starting to suffocate her. She opened her mouth to breathe, but it only choked her. _

_"M-Mari!" _

_Mari continued to look into the aquarium, showing no reaction to the changes surrounding them. Mayumi felt like a fish being stranded on land, struggling to breathe for water. She stretched out her hand to try and reach her sister, but for some reason, she couldn't move. She was stuck. _

_Finally, Mari turned to look at her. Her gold eyes were dulled over and her smile was still there. She didn't move, she didn't reach out to take Mayumi's hand. She just stood there, staring at her as the sound of rushing water started to rang in Mayumi's ears. She began to speak. _

_"Mayumi." _

_Mayumi felt like her head was about to burst from the pressure. It was getting loud. It was getting harder to breathe. _

_"Mayumi!" _

"Mayumi! Hey, Mayumi! Earth to M-A-Y-U-M-I! Wake up!" 

Face twitching, Mayumi groaned softly as the sound of Himeno's voice began to register in her slowly awakening mind. When she felt a finger poking at her head, she lifted her head up to glare at the offender, only to soften at the sight of pink hair and a cheeky grin. 

"Jeez, I know Mr. Aoki can throw a mean boring lecture, but I didn't think you would fall asleep almost halfway!"

Mayumi blinked at her. "How...how long was I..." 

Himeno rolled her eyes with a slight chuckle. "Look around. Everyone left for home like 15 minutes ago." 

The blue-haired girl did as her friend said and surveyed her surroundings. True to her friend's word, the classroom was empty save for the two of them. Everyone else really did gone home. 

Mayumi felt a rush of embarrassment and looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry, Himeno. I didn't mean to keep you waiting like this..." 

Himeno shook her head with a carefree smile. "It's fine. You look cute when you're sleeping. Although..." 

Her face became one of concern as she leaned close to Mayumi. "Are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?" 

Mayumi looked away from her friend, trying not to recall the nightmare she had moments ago. She hadn't really told Himeno about her sister's disappearance. It was hard for her to confide anyone about it since her parents decided to avoid talking about it. She didn't want to start breaking down in front of her friend now.

"Y-You could say that. But it's nothing serious. I'm just stressed from schoolwork."

That was only part of it. She didn't like to lie to her best friend, but she reasoned herself that she didn't want to worry her about her problems. 

Himeno stared at her for a minute, eyes searching her expression to see any signs that contradicted her answer. Then she leaned back a bit and wrapped a hand around one of Mayumi's hand, catching the girl off guard. 

"Then would crepes cheer you up? I'll pay this time!" 

Himeno smiled again, but it was rather subdued and warm, which lifted Mayumi's spirits up a bit. It reminded her that even though they were as different as night and day, the pinkette really did care for her. 

Pushing the image of Mari in the back of her head, Mayumi nodded with a tiny smile. "Okay. But don't order too much." 

At that, Himeno laughed. "Come on! You can never have enough whipped cream and strawberries!" 

Mayumi tried to look at her firmly and was about to retort when she suddenly yawned. She didn't realize she was that tired until she finished and covered her mouth, making Himeno giggle again. "S-Sorry. Anyway, let's go before any cafes close." 

Himeno hummed, carefully pulling Mayumi out of her seat. "If you say so. We won't be long." 

For now, Mayumi wanted to have a peaceful day like she usually did. She knew that she could never stop thinking about Mari, never stop having that tiny fraction of hope for finding her again. She could never stop feeling the guilt buried inside her. 

She could only continue to drift like a fish in the sea. 


End file.
